Notes
The general outline: Harem Slaves: Hostile Takeover * Act 1: David's corrupt tenure as mayor begins with his "eyes everywhere" as he confronts Lulabelle and Jubilee with video evidence of them making out. He blackmails them into being his slaves and just as he leaves, their mother, Butter, sees it and he takes them, too. Master Jonathan spins a wheel to choose which slave to fuck. * Act 2: The eyes everywhere campaign sees evidence of various townsfolk, including Mallory and Officer Kelsey. It also has eyes on Mindy Manor as David prepares a hostile takeover to steal all the slaves inside. Having already stolen some of the inventions, he prepares his three familial slaves with the tools needed to combat the Harem. He leads his team into combat and actually captures the slaves. Loading them into a burlap sack, he drives away, but hits one last trap and the car flips. Broken, he is chained in the basement and the slaves are recovered. One slave gets out? * Act 3: A massive orgy with all the slaves, including the three new ones. Phase Three Stories: Cow Girl 3: Cloning Bovine * Cow Girl is cloned into the thousands to help Master Jonathan take over as mayor and then governor of California * The clones then establish a militant force across the globe to indoctrinate the world's leaders into the new way of thinking, beginning first in Scotland (Hayley O'Jensen) with the DBTS who is the first to welcome them eagerly Princess Sandycunt of Nepal: Under New Management * With her country now on the world stage through efforts of doing the inverse of America, Sandycunt gets cocky. An insurrection happens in her country and it's revealed that the Cow Girls and Master Jonathan were behind it * Bessie and Stefania Ferraro Bindi the Jungle Bitch Swings into Slavery! * The Cow Girls have infiltrated and toppled Australia, forcing many feminists into the outback and the jungle to survive being enslaved * Bindi begins an underground empire that sees her living harmoniously among animals, but it's soon revealed that she's being stalked * NP, Chloe, NLHFit Worthless Indian: Interior Decwhore * Forniphilia, Hospital. Toveyah (nurse) * Charlotte Ass Fairy Chronicles: The End of Education * Jill begins researching methods of furthering education for women after the complete destruction of California as Hollywood has relocated to Atlanta after Slutflix consumed all entertainment * Looking through books, Jill stumbles upon an old fairy tale from the 1800s and it transforms her into the Ass Fairy, leaving her to travel around and giving big asses to flat women. The president doesn't know what's happening * TH as educator, MM as a future Tits Fairy, Professor Jeans Coalition: Slave War * Cecily leads the Coalition in its new headquarters in Atlanta and develops a massive team of celebrities to stand behind her, but she slowly becomes concerned about who to trust due to Hayley Atwell's involvement with England * The celebrities fight each other after Cecily learns that Cow Girls have altered some of them. Some escape, but not Cecily, who is overwhelmed by the porn stars (Mind Fucked Megan, Honour May, Jewell Marceau, Lisa Ann, Briella Bounce). Atwell leaves to dismantle the rest of Europe * Rose Byrne, Daisy Ridley, Natalie Portman, Tessa Thompson, Rihanna, Keira Knightley, Jenna Fischer, Scarlett Johansson, Christina Hendricks, Ariel Winter, Jenna Coleman, Emilia Clarke, Taylor Swift, Jennifer Hudson, Kat Dennings, Francia Raisa, Nicki Minaj, Meghan Trainor, Selena Gomez, Charlotte McKinney, Kate Mara, Alexandra Daddario, Iggy Azalea, Demi Lovato, Amber Rose, Kate Upton, Kim Kardashian, Jennifer Lopez, Katy Perry, Lauren Alaina, Hayley Atwell, Priyanka Chopra, Emma Stone, Sophie Turner, Melissa Archer Bimbo Bratson and Suckslut Milf: A Cunteration Begins * Suckslut promotes season two of her show on Bimbo Bratson's new Slutflix talk show. Slutflix finally goes international as the Cow Girls arrive in Asia. Bratson is jealous because Suckslut is getting more hits at Slutflix than Bratson and the Indian combined. * Bimbo Bratson also finally gives birth and it's left in holding overseas with the DBTS. * MS as the boss of Netflix Lulabelle and Jubilee in the Magnificent Land of Dairy * Lulabelle and Jubilee open up the barn on Mindy Manor's estate and begin mass production of dairy products. They also go international as the Cow Girls infiltrate central and South America * Gaby, Mujer * KH as puppy Escape Is Futile for ML * Maggie's escape out of the United States to Africa, but she's hunted by Master Jonathan with Brie (he found her as a stray) and the Cow Girls finally arrive at the final continent * Tries to grab Mary from the diner, but she has taken a job at Thighs, a new chicken restaurant that is the same as Orbs, but passed off as "family friendly." Krystal is the drink maker there and RC is the waitress. Maggie goes to save them but the brainwashing has already begun. Dallass and Melony Melons in the Curse of the Modern Frankenslut * New Frankenstein technology to create a hybrid between the two whores is tested. It gains sentience and realizes what's happening just as the Tits Fairy and the Ass Fairy descend upon America. She puts together a group of women to escape to Canada, the last place of refuge * JH is one of the escapees, Claire Anderson, LauBad Harem Slaves: Erection Season * After a year, the resistance mounts a large enough number in Canada to convince the president to give America over to Canada's domain * Irate, Master Jonathan runs for president of the new country and finds himself locked in a battle with a Meghan McCain/AOC ticket * With his slaves involved in various global procedures, he returns to each one to fuck and get a video recording of support for his regime against women * DBTS attempts to rig the election, but is discovered by a male police officer who says that not all men want this new world order. Scott Johnson * Ultimately, McCain and AOC win after a tense exchange between the two and McCain reveals that she developed her own technology in conjunction with Master Jonathan's and releases a global gas that returns every woman to normal and they mount escapes from their owners, leaving Master Jonathan completely alone * Melony and Dallass try to get back to him, but he is eschewed and tabs are kept on all formerly enslaved women in case of brain alterations Incredible Cocksucker: A Memory of Mammaries * After her escape, Toveyah has healed Cocksucker who feels purposeless and can't figure out why. She goes to support groups and tries to talk things through with her family (Amy Mackey as mom), but nothing ever seems to work * Two years later, she stumbles upon a Slutflix documentary on an abandoned website and feels like it's where she belongs. She arrives at Mindy Manor with no memory of her enslavement and really hashes things out with Master Jonathan. Alone, he sees no harm in telling her every part of the truth and she eventually agrees that she was happier then after seeing footage and agrees to help him get his harem back * Hospital Cow Girl 4: Whorevolution * Master Jonathan bumps into a Cow Girl and it's revealed that they are not real women so they were not affected by the gases. The future of women is clones. * With them, he mounts an attack on the domain, but is staunchly defeated * The DBTS has been released from prison and wants to reclaim her youth and fuckability as she arrives at Master Jonathan's * Security includes TG, KLap, KLeec, and CL KE: Milk and Immortality * One of the cows from the Dairy World, her body reacted differently and began producing magical milk that was kept aside for safekeeping. Antiaging serum is used on her so she constantly produces milk for the dam. Harem Slaves: The New Sluttyverse * Fifteen years later, a dejected Master Jonathan fucks his wife, one of the Cow Girls, and keeps Cocksucker in a cage. But he's depressed and it doesn't mean the same to him anymore in his abandoned corner of the world * The DBTS has been conducting surveys around the world and keeping in touch, but there's been no budging. Feminism is bigger than ever, but she has brainwashed Bimbo Bratson's thing (JN) in Scotland * He gets up and goes to throw out all his old technology when there's a knock at the door. Melony and Dallass finally escaped and reunited with him * When the gaseous air combines with the technology, a portal opens up and they go into it, finding themselves transported to an alternate dimension where fictional characters exist like Jane, Chel, Elastigirl, Jasmine, Nani, April, and Peach. * While conversing with them, President McCain appears in another angle of the dimension and it's revealed that she only won the election by ciphering power from the magical worlds * She takes in a massive influx of the power before she kills Melony and Dallass and warns Master Jonathan not to mess with anything again and she leaves * Rallying the characters, he sends them back to his own timeline to restrain McCain and AOC while he uses the magic of the world to begin time traveling throughout the various stories and plucking out past versions of his fallen slaves. To bring back Cocksucker, he is forced to leave her in the past * Returning to the present with past versions of women and his team of fictional characters, he takes down the entire security team before coming face to face with McCain again. She tries to fight him, but he reveals his new magic device of time reversal and the two wrestle as time reverts back to Election Night. Master Jonathan is about to be defeated when the milk damn finally breaks and floods the world, distracting McCain. She tries to get the device back and she acquires it, but he snaps his fingers and reveals it was a diversion to install HypnoTits within her and her tits grow massively into her viewpoint before brainwashing her upon sight. With this being broadcast all over the world, the vote total dwindles for McCain and Master Jonathan is elected the Leader of the World. Now restored to the prime timeline, he has the biggest orgy yet with every introduced woman in the roleplay in Mindy Manor, but original Cocksucker still remains in the past. When he finishes he returns the older celebs to their prime timelines with anti-aging serum so he doesn't screw up the path that got him here and can fuck them again once he wakes up. He also lets every non-slave woman from the universe back to where they were with the sentiment, "Your time will come. But for now I want a fuck session with my originals." * Samantha Omegle (Past Omegle) Characters in the Wings * Potential Story Ideas/Settings * Prequels of Favorite Phase Three Characters Who We Want to See Taken * Time Travel * Large Stores * Carnivals * Fairs * Auctions * New World Order * Museums * Tattoo Parlor * Blackmail * Belly Dance Troupe * Tournament/Olympics * Dimension Hopping * Doormats, clocks, coat racks, flower pots, lamps, weathervanes, Christmas trees, chandeliers, bookshelves, statues, towel racks, shower mats, and beanbag chairs. Hierarchy Instathots: Elsie, Doctor Bae Cows: Cow Girl Pigs: Worthless Indian Bimbos: Bratson, Suckslut Seductresses: Dallass Cocksuckers: Cocksucker